Sensations
by bruxi
Summary: ¿Situación surrealista o producto de su imaginación? ¡Oh, qué más daba! Lo disfrutaría mientras durara. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Peachilein del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡Dios! ¡Me parece que ha sido una eternidad desde la última vez que me he pasado a publicar por aquí! (Inner: y así ha sido) Seh, mis crecientes problemas de salud son una auténtica mierda.**

**¡Peach, guapísima, aquí está mi regalo para ti! Siento haberme tardado tanto tantísimo en su elaboración, solo espero que la espera haya valido la pena. ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Disfrútalo, preciosa! ¡Te lo mereces!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para hacer historias con las que intentar mejorar mi últimamente siempre bajo ánimo.

**Sensations**

Suspiró, relajado, sintiendo la agradable sensación del viento jugando con su flequillo, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de absoluta tranquilidad en su bronceado rostro. Hacía tiempo que no podía pasar un rato agradable y en calma, sin estar alerta constante por enemigos o posibles amenazas. Debía reconocer que la época de Kagome tenía sus ventajas. Además, hacía un buen día, ni muy frío ni muy caluroso, con los suaves rayos del sol colándose entre las ramas del Árbol Sagrado, donde se encontraba recostado en una de las ramas más altas.

Kagome le había dicho que necesitaba irse por unos días a su época para esos tests tan raros que tanto le gustaba hacer, y él había ido detrás para asegurarse de que cumplía su promesa de volver en cuatro días: ni uno más. Esta vez no iba a permitir que lo engañara para quedarse más tiempo del debido. Tenían una importante misión que cumplir y no iba a dejar que se retrasara por algo tan estúpido como unos absurdos tests.

Poco a poco notó como la temperatura disminuía a su alrededor, anunciando así el inminente anochecer. Se estiró y se incorporó con un sonoro bostezo, pronto la madre de Kagome lo llamaría para la cena. Bajó de un ágil salto al suelo y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la casa, con las manos metidas en las mangas de su haori. Al abrir la puerta, el tenue murmullo de la caja mágica lo recibió, junto con la charla infantil de Sōta—. ¡Oh, InuYasha-kun! ¡Ya estás aquí! Estaba a punto de llamarte. —Naomi Higurashi se asomó por la puerta de la cocina con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro—. La cena estará enseguida. —Él asintió y olfateó el aire.

—¿Y Kagome?—Naomi sonrió de nuevo.

—Se está bañando, no tardará en bajar. Puedes ir con Sōta y el abuelo, mientras. —Se encogió de hombros y dio un par de pasos hacia la salita…

…Cuando un penetrante olor que conocía _a la perfección_ inundó sus fosas nasales. Asqueado y repentinamente asustado, se llevó la mano a la nariz, arrugando el ceño.

Y echó a correr escaleras arriba. ¡Ni muerto volvería a probar esa asquerosa comida que hacía que le picara la lengua hasta la saciedad! Desde abajo, Sōta y Naomi parpadearon ante la inminente huida del hanyō—. ¿Pero qué le pasa?—preguntó el pequeño, sin entender. El abuelo rio disimuladamente.

—Seguro que son los pergaminos sagrados con los que he rodeado la casa. ¡No los tolera!

—No creo que sea eso, abuelo. Y deberías dejar de jugar con esas cosas, nee-chan dice que son peligrosas.

—Bah.

Mientras tanto, en la parte superior de la vivienda, InuYasha buscaba _desesperadamente_ un lugar en el que ocultarse. Topó con una puerta a simple vista cerrada a cal y canto, no obstante ¿qué era una puerta cerrada para el gran medio demonio InuYasha, hijo del gran Inu no Taisho? Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, agarró el pomo y, de un tirón, la abrió y se metió dentro, suspirando aliviado al creerse ya a salvo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dejó que el agua relajara todos sus agarrotados músculos y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. ¡Ah, qué bien sentaba un buen baño caliente después de tantos días de aquí para allá, caminando sin descanso y llenándose de paso de polvo! Estiró los brazos y se sumergió más en la bañera, feliz, disfrutando al máximo de la placentera calidez del agua caliente que la envolvía. ¡Oh, si pudiera volver más a menudo a su época, a su casa, qué feliz sería!

Escuchó pasos apresurados por el pasillo, pero no le dio importancia: probablemente eran InuYasha y Sōta haciendo el idiota o InuYasha persiguiendo a Buyō. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, masajeándose los hombros, cuando notó frío penetrar en el baño.

Frunciendo el ceño, abrió los ojos, esperando a que estos se acostumbraran al vapor y al vaho que flotaba en el ambiente. Se acercó al borde de la bañera y casi le da un pasmo al ver allí, de espaldas a ella y con la mano todavía en el pomo roto, a cierto medio demonio perro—. ¡InuYasha! ¡¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?!—Olvidándose _por completo_ de su total desnudez, Kagome se puso en pie, con los brazos en jarras, enfadada porque habían interrumpido su pequeño momento de relajación.

InuYasha se sobresaltó al oír el grito de la chica. Se dio la vuelta, aún sujetando el pomo de la puerta con los dedos. Bueno, una Kagome enfadada era mejor que el picor en la lengua—. Keh. Nada que te importe.

—¡Te has cargado la puerta! ¡Y además… —Calló al ver la forma tan rara en la que él la estaba mirando, con los ojos abiertos como platos y totalmente sonrojado. Pestañeó ¿qué tenía para que la mirase así? Bajó la vista y… —. ¡KYAAAAAAH! ¡SIÉNTATE!—InuYasha se fue contra el suelo, mientras una muy roja Kagome buscaba desesperadamente una toalla con la que taparse. Una vez pasado el efecto del hechizo, InuYasha se incorporó, con un gruñido de molestia, pero dándole la espalda a la chica, aún con la cara roja.

Desnuda. Acababa de ver a Kagome desnuda, tal y como dios la había traído al mundo. Bueno, no es como si fuera la primera vez, ya una vez la había visto sin ropa pero… ¡había sido un accidente! Creía que estaba en peligro y… bueno… ¡lo de ahora también había sido sin querer!—. ¡N-no creas que he venido a espiarte ni nada! ¡Y-yo solo…

—¡Ya, cállate!—le espetó Kagome; ¡¿dónde leches había metido la maldita toalla?! Se palmeó la frente al darse cuenta de que la había dejado doblada sobre la cisterna del váter. Tragando saliva y tapándose lo más que podía con las manos, salió de la bañera. El ruido del agua alertó a InuYasha, quien se puso rígido hasta las puntas de las orejas. Intentó respirar hondo, para calmarse, pero tuvo el efecto contrario en cuanto el delicioso olor de la miko del futuro penetró en su nariz. No pudo evitar entonces mirarla de reojo, como sus largas piernas se movían lentamente, en busca de la toalla antes mencionada. Se fijó en las pequeñas gotas de agua que se deslizaban a lo largo de toda su nívea piel. Se relamió los labios inconscientemente, imaginándose como sería recoger alguna de esas gotas con su lengua, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda con lentitud.

Sacudió la cabeza enseguida para apartar esos pensamientos, apretando los dientes para intentar ignorar el bulto que se había empezado a formar en su entrepierna. Golpearía a Miroku en cuanto volvieran a la otra época, estaba seguro de que aquello era producto de las charlas pervertidas con el monje.

Sin embargo, sus instintos lo traicionaron, volviendo a hacer que mirara de nuevo a la azabache, quien ya estaba desenrollando la toalla para ponérsela alrededor del cuerpo. Un gruñido totalmente involuntario de molestia surgió de lo más profundo de su garganta, alertando a la muchacha. Inconscientemente, InuYasha se levantó del suelo y sus pies lo llevaron a posarse tras Kagome. Una caricia a la melena negra hizo que Kagome se tensara ligeramente; se puso todavía más nerviosa al notar la nariz del hanyō rozar la piel de su cuello, su cálido aliento sobre la misma—. I-I-InuYasha… —Intentó hablar, pero la voz se le cortó al sentir como sus brazos le envolvían la cintura—. ¿Q-qué estás…

—Quédate quieta, Kagome. —Sin saber muy bien por qué, obedeció. Las manos masculinas empezaron a moverse de forma circular sobre su vientre, al tiempo que InuYasha enterraba aún más su rostro en el cuello femenino, aspirando fuertemente el olor de Kagome que tanto lo volvía loco. Ella suspiró; mentiría si dijera que no estaba disfrutando del contacto.

InuYasha estaba cien por cien relajado, disfrutando al máximo cada milímetro de la piel suave de la sacerdotisa: era tan cálida y se sentía tan bien… ¿Sabría igual de bien? Sin pensarlo mucho, la hizo girar suavemente la cabeza y buscó sus labios, besándolos con ansia pero a la vez con suavidad. Kagome estaba en shock total. Tardó unos minutos en responder la muestra de afecto, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió en la gloria. ¿Y qué más daba? Disfrutaría ese momento al máximo todo lo que pudiera, durara lo que durara.

Dejó que él introdujera la lengua en su boca y la saboreara a placer. Ella misma enredó la suya propia con la del hanyō. El muchacho sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo ante la sensual caricia y estrechó el pequeño cuerpo más contra él. Separó su boca de la femenina para volver a probar su exquisito cuello, recorriendo con su lengua toda la extensión del blanco hombro hasta la clavícula, la cual mordió ligeramente, provocando que un enloquecedor gemido escapara de la garganta de la chica. La hizo volverse de forma brusca, agarrando sus hombros con fuerza, penetrándola con aquellos ojos dorados que eran su perdición. Los ojos chocolates lo miraban a su vez, nublados por el deseo y el ansia. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, todavía aferrando la toalla contra su cuerpo, con un pequeño y adorable sonrojo en su cuello y pómulos. InuYasha llevó las manos a sus mejillas y acunó el pequeño rostro entre sus palmas, acariciando la tersa piel con los pulgares.

La sacerdotisa cerró los ojos, relajándose con la caricia y aflojando el agarre sobre la toalla, dejando que esta cayera al suelo. Lo deseaba, solo dios sabía cuánto deseaba que InuYasha fuera suyo. Notó los musculosos brazos del medio demonio tensarse al haberse destapado. Esbozando una ligera sonrisa, fue ella esta vez la que tomó la iniciativa, acercándose a él y poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo. Sus manos se enlazaron en su nuca, mientras sus bocas se devoraban la una a la otra sin ningún tipo de inhibición.

Pronto InuYasha sintió que su propia ropa comenzaba a estorbarle. Necesitaba sentir a Kagome, necesitaba sentir su piel contra la suya, sus cuerpos tocándose y rozándose sin ataduras. Se separó de ella para quitarse sus ropas superiores. Las manos le temblaban de lo nervioso y ansioso que parecía. Kagome soltó una risita y lo ayudó de buena gana. En cuanto el haori rojo y el kosode blanco cayeron al suelo, no pudo evitar admirar fascinada el musculoso y bronceado pecho. Lo recorrió con sus manos, orgullosa de haber podido curar cada una de las heridas y cicatrices que él había recibido por ella. InuYasha tan solo la dejó hacer, con una media sonrisa en sus labios que destilaba arrogancia, como si supiera exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando. Sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar cuando ella besó su piel. Sus brazos se enredaron en la pequeña cintura, comenzando a subir por la delgada espalda de la muchacha. Se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, bajando sus besos esta vez más allá de la garganta o el cuello, justo hasta el valle entre sus pechos—. InuYasha… —gimió ella. Aquello lo envalentonó, haciendo sus caricias más atrevidas, haciendo que deslizara sus colmillos por todo el contorno de sus senos.

Ella no se quedó atrás: subió las manos por toda la longitud de sus brazos, sus hombros, la larga cortina de melena plateada hasta alcanzar las peluditas orejas caninas. Las envolvió suavemente entre sus manos, frotándoles con delicadeza, sabiendo de lo delicada y sensible que era esa parte del cuerpo del chico. Y no se equivocó. InuYasha empezó a jadear. Levantó la vista y un aguijonazo de deseo asaltó su vientre al ver la mirada ardiente que su amante le estaba proporcionando. El olor a excitación golpeó los desarrollados de InuYasha. Atacó su boca de nuevo, acorralándola sin cuidado ninguno contra la superficie más cercana. Kagome tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a su cuello para no perder el equilibrio, e InuYasha la sostuvo de los muslos para que no se hiciera daño.

Dicha posición provocó un roce entre sus sexos que los hizo gemir sonoramente a ambos. Se separó de sus tentadores labios, ya rojos e hinchados por los constantes besos, y no perdió tiempo en llevar las manos a sus pechos, apretándolos con cautela y un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro. Eran suaves y blanditos, y por la expresión que puso Kagome pareció gustarle. Descubrió los pezones duros bajo sus palmas y no tardó en prestarles atención. Kagome echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él no se hizo de rogar, besando su cuello una vez más. Su boca recorrió de nuevo la nívea piel hasta el pecho femenino, donde detuvo el movimiento de sus manos para pasar a recorrerlos con su lengua. Kagome tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para no gritar de puro placer. Apretó la cabeza del hanyō contra su cuerpo, demostrándole así lo mucho que le gustaban sus caricias. InuYasha, sin separarse ni un centímetro de ella, llevó una atrevida mano por toda la curvatura de su cintura hasta perderse en una ingle. Kagome empezó a sentirse nerviosa de repente. InuYasha lo notó y subió los labios a su oído—. Relájate. Nunca te haría daño. —Ella suspiró y asintió. El medio demonio acarició los rizos negros de su cabello para tranquilizarla mientras las yemas de sus dedos ascendían entre sus piernas, palpando ya la humedad de la miko—. Kagome… —gimió él, extasiado porque la muchacha le dejara experimentar tan maravillosa sensación junto a ella. Todo mejoraba si su sacerdotisa del futuro estaba de por medio.

—¿Kagome? ¿Kagome, estás ahí, hija?—Y toda la magia se rompió en un solo instante. En un segundo, las caricias pararon y ambos se miraron con pánico, enrojeciendo al segundo. Kagome lo empujó con violencia, con la cara roja como la grana, buscando desesperadamente la toalla—. ¿Kagome?

—¡Sí, estoy… estoy aquí, mamá!—Lanzó una mirada nerviosa a InuYasha, quien estaba intentando controlar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, presionando sus sienes ¡¿qué había estado a punto de hacer?!

—¿Estás bien? Llevas como una hora ahí dentro.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡So-solo que estaba tan relajada que… pe-perdí la noción del tiempo!—Kagome casi pudo ver la mueca extraña que hacía su progenitora al otro lado de la puerta.

—Oh, bueno, solo venía a avisar de que como no bajes pronto la cena se enfriará. Por cierto ¿has visto a InuYasha-kun? Desapareció hace un rato y…

—¡NO! ¡No lo he visto! ¡No sé donde está!—Miró de soslayo para el chico, cerciorándose de que no abría la boca.

—De acuerdo. En fin, baja cuando termines. —Kagome sintió el alivio recorrerla al oír los pasos de su madre alejarse del cuarto de baño. Se dejó caer contra la pared, suspirando y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Había… había estado a punto de… de…

—Conque no me has visto ¿eh?—Kagome parpadeó y se volvió a mirar al hanyō, quien parecía tener una expresión de amargura en el rostro. Se enderezó para enfrentarlo.

—No es lo que piensas. —Se sonrojó al máximo pero no apartó la vista de él ni un segundo—. No… no me arrepiento de lo que… de lo que tú y yo… —Su sonrojo se acentuó e InuYasha no pudo evitar pensar que se veía jodidamente hermosa—. Pero mi madre… —Se quedó sin respiración cuando lo vio acercarse a él y acariciarle la mejilla con una dulzura muy poco habitual en él.

—¿De verdad no… no te arrepientes?—Kagome negó con la cabeza y, respirando hondo, pegó su frente contra la suya, poniéndose de puntillas. Una cálida sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Nunca podría. —InuYasha sonrió a su vez y la abrazó, depositando un pequeño beso en su frente.

—Eso es bueno porque… —bajó los labios hasta su oreja, donde susurró con una voz tremendamente ronca y sensual—… la próxima vez no te me escaparás. _Tú eres mía_. —Kagome suspiró, dejándose besar lenta y suavemente por los labios masculinos.

InuYasha la observó escapar a su habitación una vez la soltó de su agarre. Una lenta y ancha sonrisa apareció en su cara. Adoraba a Kagome, amaba cada una de sus reacciones, sonrisas e, incluso, enojos.

En definitiva: la amaba a ella. Y ahora que sabía que ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él al cien por cien…

Bueno, digamos que no podía esperar para volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Y se aseguraría de que la próxima vez no hubiera interrupciones de ningún tipo, así tuviera que llevársela la cueva más oscura y profunda del bosque más espeso del Sengoku.

**Fin Sensations**

**Bueno ¿qué decís? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Y a la cumpleañera? ¡Espero vuestros reviews! Esta vez rellenos de nada porque no puedo comer... bueno... nada rico, dejémoslo ahí *suspiro*.**

**¡Oh, y si queréis llevar a cabo regalos de cumple como este pasaos por el foro ¡Siéntate! y su topic de retos de cumpleaños! **

** www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/108258882/1/%D2%A8-Fragmentos-de-Shikon-Regalos-de-cumplea%C3%B1os**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
